


Have You Ever Had Sex?

by MaxValentine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, No Smut, One Shot, maybe next time ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxValentine/pseuds/MaxValentine
Summary: Kara heard some interesting things at school today and wants to ask Alex a really important question. Also Kara is really curious how this "sex" thing works, maybe Alex can show her?Just a little cute one shot to get me into the writing mode.





	Have You Ever Had Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I haven't wrote anything in a long time and it felt great to do it again. I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot and maybe look out for more. There's no smut in this unfortunately but it's still some very cute kalex. It was actually planned to have smut but eh too much work.

They were both in Alex’s room studying. Alex was on her bed laying on her stomach doing some math homework. Kara was sitting at the desk in the room doing science homework. Though Kara couldn’t concentrate at all, her mind has been on something that she kept hearing about at school. She took her bottom lip into her mouth and glanced over to Alex. 

Alex felt eyes on her and looked up, catching Kara snap her head back to her homework. She narrowed her eyes, but went back to her homework after a few seconds. Another minute went by and Alex again felt eyes on her. She ignored it and kept doing her math. 

Kara was still staring at Alex about 10 minutes later. Alex was glaring at her paper, still trying to ignore the stare but it was becoming to hard to ignore. Alex sighed.

“Okay, what is it!?!” Alex practically yelled.

Kara’s eye widen. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again but closed it right away. Alex thought she looked like a fish out of water. She stared at Kara, waiting.

Kara’s hands went up to her face to reposition her glasses, a nervous habit she picked up.

“Um, I hear- uhh..Have you ever had sex?”

Alex was not expecting that. She was the one who looked like a fish out of water now.

“Uh, I….” Alex cleared her throat. “Where did this come from?”

Kara looked down and fiddled with her hands.

“There- some people at school have been talking about it.”

“Hey, don’t listen to what they say, they’re just…stupid kids.”

Kara glanced up at Alex. “But i’m curious about it. I want to know more about it. That’s why I asked if you ever did it.”

“Oh, well no….i’ve never. But I mean I know, like what they do.” Alex rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

Kara perked up. “Then you can teach me!”

“What?”

“Teach me how to have sex.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open.

“Um, I mean, Kara… there are websites and stuff for that. You don’t need my help with that.”

Kara got up from her seat and sat beside Alex on the bed. “But it can’t show me how to have sex. I want you to show me, I trust you.”

A high pitched squeak came out of Alex’s mouth. “Sh-sh-show you?”

“Yeah!” Kara nodded excitedly. “You said you knew how to do it, right?” 

“I- I mean…kinda..” Alex swallowed loudly.

“I also heard that it’s supposed to feel amazing!” Kara said.

“Oh god…um yeah that’s… umm yeah..” Alex looked away from Kara.

“So you can show me?” 

“It’s kinda more hmm complicated then that, Kara.” 

Kara scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. “How? Don’t you just start kissing and it just happens?”

“..Yes… but-“ Alex starts but Kara interrupts her.

Kara leans forward and stops Alex by kissing her. Alex eyes widen but then immediately close and she kisses the kryptonian back. Kara starts deepening the kiss and pushes Alex to lay down and follows, never breaking the kiss. Once Alex hits the bed she breaks the kiss and pushes the alien away.

“What are you doing?” Alex yells.

Kara tilts her head, “Kissing you.” she says like it’s the most obvious thing in the universe.

Alex sighs and closes her eyes, “Kara, we can’t just have…sex.”

“Why not?” Kara asks.

The brunette opens her mouth to name reasons but then closes it not having an answer, “Because….because…things!”

“Right.” Kara nods. 

Alex sighs. “Look Kara, this is a big thing and I’m just not ready for that.”

“Oh okay… can we still kiss though? I really liked it!” Kara asks using her puppy dog eyes, that always works on Alex.

Kara’s human, yes her human, rolls her eyes and laughs and Kara smiles brightly at the laugh. Alex looks at Kara under her lashes and bites her bottom lip.

“Okay.” She relents and leans in to kiss Kara. 

Kara leans in happily and starts kissing Alex eagerly. They end up making out for the rest of the day forgetting about the homework they were supposed to be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment what you think!


End file.
